barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SaeryenKatten
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SaeryenKatten page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XTinkerBellx (Talk) 03:51, February 18, 2013 Prince Kai/Nalu Hi Sae, I wasn't the one who changed the page, but I'm guessing it was changed to match the actual movie credits. I think the way you did it makes more sense. If you'd to discuss edits for things, there are Talk pages (just put "Talk:") before the page title - for example, "Talk:Barbie Fairytopia (movie)"). You can also check the edit history and see who edited things after you, and then talk to them about it on their Talk pages :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, I hope you'll enjoy editing here :D Also, thanks for the compliment on my picture. I like your Erika picture too! XTinkerBellx (talk) 00:07, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sea! Nice to meet you! Yes I'm a very big fan of Erika. I deleted the "Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Series" category because it isn't needed. The "Fairytopia Series is acctualy a name that is used officially for the merchandises etc. While "Barbie in a mermaid tale Series" isn't used anywhere officially. VioletManu (talk) 20:59, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Antagonist's Pets Hm well we don't really need that category. There is already a Pets category so it seems a bit unnecessary to have one that says Antagonist's Pets. It's good that you think of new ideas for categories though! Have a good day :D --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh,I'm sorry. I'll fix it now. I undid it because you wrote a word "Fi" that wasn't necessary. VioletManu (talk) 20:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorting out pages for Barbie Fairytopia, so sorry if I leave pages looking odd or things get confusing XD --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Category Are you sure Tawny is female? Where do you know? Hey Sae, nice to meet you. I am not sure that we need the category Males/Females... Have you asked Olivia? Beautybash101 (talk) 18:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I didn't noticed before, anyway good luck editing ;) Beautybash101 (talk) 09:44, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I ''really ''love what you wrote about Erika :D I'd never thought about such details like her parent's names or what she was like before she met Anneliese. You're really creative! XTinkerBellx (talk) 23:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Your article about Erika on your new wiki is very very good, just like Olivia I think you're creative! Beautybash101 (talk) 17:44, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Good time of day! I would like to thank you for your editing of Barbie as Rapunzel transcript. I swear some of the words are absolutely unclear for me. Would you mind taking a look at my Nutcracker transcript? Who knows if there is no bug in that! Sincerely, Elisabeth (Talk to me) 14:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC)